Kyusung VS Yewook
by BabyDad Oppa
Summary: /apa yang di miliki Kyusung?/ apa yang dimiliki Yewook ?/ Yesung Ryeowook Yewook / fluff, friendship, romance /


**KYUSUNG VS YEWOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : BabyDad**

 **Cast :** _Yesung, Ryeowook, SJ member if necessary._

 **Warning** _: Not so good story, just wanna post my unused story after so long times. If theres mistake , just make it pass and stop reading, okay.._

 **Forward** _: / apa yang dimiliki kyusung..?/ apa yang dimiliki yewook..?/_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Yesung terus bergerak diatas scroll mouse seirama dengan iris orbsnya yang sedari tadi terlihat tengah focus pada sesuatu didepannya. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Yesung membaca comment yang ELF posting di sebuah fanpage. Dia tak tau bagaimana dia bisa masuk kedalam page itu yang dia tau kini dia sedang membaca beberapa comment itu. Dan obrolan yang mereka (para ELF) tengah bahas sedikit… yaahh…

"KyuSung VS YeWook.." Yesung bergumam dan tersenyum,

yah topic yang dia baca sedikit lucu baginya, tapi juga sedikit mengejutkan, dimana 'KyuSung' couple memenangkan hamper semua vote yang para ELF buat mengalahkan 'YeWook' couple yang menurutnya sangat popular.

Yesung menemukan dia tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan pokok pembahasan para ELF dalam fanpage yang dia temukan. Dia melihat sebuah postingan dari salah seorang ELF yang semakin menarik perhatiannya _'_ _ **Super Junior's Couples Popularity'**_

Dengan sekali _'klik'_ kini Yesung menatap satu list panjang hasil voting dari para ELF lengkap dengan comment dan alasan mereka tentang mengapa mereka memilih couple tersebut. Di posisi pertama ditempati oleh,, tentu saja yang tak tertandingi, EunHae couple. Dan di posisi kedua mereka memilih...

"KyuSung couple..? apa mereka yakin tak salah menekan tombol vote..?ckck.." Yesung bergumam pada dirinya sendiri melihat hasil vote para ELF.

Dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan hasil vote, bukan karena fans memasangkan dia dengan Kyuhyun, dia tau ELF memasangkan dia dengan siapapun di Suju, hanya saja terlihat dan terdengar aneh baginya. Yesung masih membaca hasil vote para ELF dan menemukan couple favoritnya berada posisi yang sangat jauh bahkan tak masuk 5 besar, YeWook. Hasil itu juga yang dia dapat dari beberapa voting lain sebelumnya.

"apakah mereka benar-benar yakin dengan hasil ini…?" Yesung menggelang kecil , couple yang dulu sangat popular kini nyaris menghilang.

"Hyung… Leeteuk hyung ingin bertemu denganmu…" Ryeowook tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Yesung dan menatap Yesung dengan expresi naturalnya.

"ahh…ne Wookie-ah, wae..?" Yesung butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum merespon karena terlalu focus, dia tak mendengar Wookie dengan baik.

"apa yang kau baca hyung, kau terlihat sangat serius..?" Ryeowook bertanya dan berjalan menyebelahi Yesung.

Yesung tertawa tepat saat Ryeowook membaca apa yang dibaca Yesung beberapa saat yang lalu di laptopnya dia tau itu pembahasan yang sedikit lucu diantara para ELF. Tapi tawa Yesung mereda saat dia mendapati expresi Ryeowook berubah menjadi sedikit kaku dan serius membuat Yesung gugup karena senyum Wookie seketika menghilang saat dia membaca article itu.

"cepatlah keluar, Leeteuk hyung menunggumu.." hanya itu yang diucapkan Wookie dengan nada datar seraya berjalan keluar kamar Yesung.

Dengan segera Yesung mengikuti Wookie keluar kamarnya dan berjalan dengan aura yang sedikit berbeda dan aneh, karena Wookie menjadi sangat pendiam.

"kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali.." keluh Eunhyuk pada Wookie dan Yesung yang terlihat keluar kamar.

"anniyo, Yesung hyung sedang melihat video konser kita diparis.." jawab Wookie casual dan terdengar dingin membuat Yesung maupun Eunhyuk menatapnya heran. Wookie dengan expresinya yang datar..? a big NO NO..

"wae hyung..?" Yesung duduk disamping sang leader yang beberapa saat lalu ingin menemuinya.

"kau akan ikut SS6 Jepang yang akan datang Yesung-ah… semua urusan wamilmu sudah selesai, kau bisa mulai aktivitasmu bersama kami lagi…" kata Leeteuk tersenyum.

Setelah keluar dari wamilnya 2 bulan yang lalu Yesung belum sepenuhnya bisa melakukan aktivitasnya bersama Suju, 3 kali konser SS6 yang tak dia ikuti meski dia sudah bebas tugas dari wamilnya karena beberapa hal yang belum terselesaikan. Dia hanya bisa melihat rekan-rekannya melalui rekaman yang dibawa oleh manager mereka. Tapi sekarang dia bukan hanya akan melihatnya melalui rekaman saja, tapi ikut bersenang-senang bersama mereka diatas stage.

"Ne hyung, gomawo…" Yesung tersenyum membuat matanya semakin sipit.

"Lee Donghae…turunkan akuuu.." terdengar teriakan melengking dari arah ruang tengah membuat Leeteuk dan Yesung menoleh..

"arraso..arraso.." terlihat disana donghae baru saja menurunkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya, mendudukannya disalah satu bangku meja makan dan duduk disampingnya.

Saatnya makan siang, setelah keributan demi keributan kini semua member duduk dengan tenang untuk menikmati makan siang mereka, kecuali Siwon yang sedang syuting program WGM di china, Kangin dan heechul yang didaulat menjadi co-MC di sebuah program music juga Sungmin dan Shindong yang sedang wamil. Sepanjang makan siang berlangsung Yesung memperhatikan sikap Wookie, dia sangat manis pada member yang lain bahkan bercanda dengan mereka, tapi jika pada Yesung expresi Wookie menjadi datar dan dingin membuatnya gugup dan sedikit takut, Ryeowooknya mengerikan.

Setelah makan siang member Suju melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan karena tak setiap hari mereka bisa mendapatkan waktu luang seperti sekarang. Yesung yang tadinya kembali kekamarnya berniat ingin tidur kini kembali keliving room dorm mereka. Dia menyerah karena sudah hamper satu jam dia mencoba tidur tapi matanya tak mau terpejam dan pikirannya terus memikirkan banyak hal. Hampir Yesung menyalakan TV saat dia melihat siluet orang sedang berbincang dari halaman belakang, Ryeowook dan EXO Kyungsoo.

"mereka sungguh seperti hyung dan dongsaeng…" sebuah suara mengagetkan Yesung, membuatnya nyaris melemparkan remot ditanganya pada namja disampingnya.

"hmm…?" yesung mengangkat alisnya menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatap Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo.

"mereka.. Wookie dan Kyungsoo… bukankah mereka seperti saudara..?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang kini menatapnya dengan expresi yang sedikit sulit dia artikan.

Yesung yang menoleh karena kaget tiba-tiba namja itu ada disampingnya kini justru menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens. Yesung sedang bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, apa yang membuat namja itu memenangkan voting para ELF menjadi pasangannya.

"yah hyung, ada sesuatu diwajahku…?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya menatap sang hyung.

"ann…"

"jangan bilang kau suka padaku…" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecilnya "berhenti membaca voting tentang couple di Super Junior hyung… aku tak tertarik padamu meski kita popular.."

"Yahhh…." Sebelum Yesung melayangkan telapak tanganya pada Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah lebih dulu berlari dan tertawa melihat hyungnya.

"Yesung hyung…" sebuah suara pelan membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandanganya.

"ohh… Kyungsoo-ah.." Yesung tersenyum menatap namja didepannya yang kini menatapnya heran.

"kau…" yesung tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, matanya menatap kearah dimana Kyungsoo berjalan seakan mencari seseorang.

"Wookie hyung masih di halaman, aku ada jadwal dalam 2 jam jadi aku harus kembali…" kata Kyungsoo seakan mengerti isyarat tubuh Yesung.

"ahh…ne…" jawab Yesung.

"aku pamit hyung… anneyong.." Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Yesung yang masih berdiri terdiam, tepat sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dari living room Yeusng memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah… Wookie baik-baik saja..?" Yesung menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan harapnya.

"Ne hyung, Wookie hyung baik-baik saja, tapi kurasa kalian harus bicara.." kata Kyungsoo lalu berbalik dan keluar living room.

Yesung tau saat Kyungsoo berkata _'kalian_ _ **harus**_ _bicara'_ itu berarti dia memang harus bicara pada Wookie. Dia tau Kyungsoo serius kali ini karena tatapan matanya mengatakan jika ada hal yag harus dia selesaikan dengan Wookie. Dan dia melakukannya.

"hey.." Yesung mendekati Wookie lalu duduk disamping namja kecil itu dan tersenyum

"hey hyung.." balas Wookie menatap Yesung dan…. Tersenyum membuat Yesung merasa lega. Setidaknya sedikit.

Setelahnya Wookie kembali menatap langit sore yang terlihat mulai kemerahan, hembusan angin sore membuat rambut tipisnya bergerak pelan. Yesung yang tak tau harus berbicara apa atau memulai percakapan dari mana hanya menatap wajah Wookie dalam diam, ditengah terpaan sinar langit sore wajah namja disampingnya sungguh sangat mempesona, sangat cantik dan indah.

"hyung…" panggil Wookie pada Yesung.

"Hmm.." Jawab Yesung pendek kini ikut menatap langit sore yang semakin memerah.

"menurutmu, mengapa mereka menggantikan Yewook dengan Kyusung..?" pertanyaan Wookie membuat Yesung terkejut dan tak menduganya.

"huh..? maksudmu..?" Tanya Yesung pure tak mengerti.

"kau tau kan sebelum-sebelumnya selalu Yewook begini, Yewook begitu, Yewook seperti ini, seperti itu… mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang mereka menggantikannya dengan Kyusung..?" meski kini Wookie menunduk Yesung bisa melihat rona merah dipipi Wookie.

"ahhnn…" seingin apapun Yesung menjawab tapi dia tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"apa yang dimiliki Kyusung yang tak dimiliki Yewook..?" Tanya Wookie lagi menambah kebingungan Yesung.

"well…" karena Wookie sepertinya tak menyerah dengan pertanyaanya Yesung mulai merespon. "aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku dengan Kyu, dia member yang sering bersamaku karena yang lain memiliki banyak jadwal sementara Kyu tidak begitu"

"…"

"dan kau tau kan… aku & kau jarang terlihat bersama diatas maupun di belakang stage, tak ada fanservice yang kita lakukaan, apalagi saat aku wamil. Dan saat aku selesai wamil hanya Kyu lah yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemaniku." Jawab Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Wookie dengan kesungguhan, karena menurutnya memang itulah alas an mereka.

Wookie tak berkata apapun untuk beberapa saat. "jadi…" Wookie menoleh menatap Yesung dan Yesung melakukan hal yang sama membuat mereka saling pandang "apa yang dimiliki Yewook yang tak dimiliki Kyusung..?" Tanya Wookie terlihat sedikit malu-malu.

Yesung tak segera menjawab justru menatap mata Wookie penuh cinta, menatap wajah yang dia rindukan selama tugas wamilnya dengan senyum tipis. Wookie tersipu namun tak berniat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yesung.

Dan jawaban Yesung seakan terlontar secara natural dari hatinya. "ini.." kata Yesung masih menatap Wookie "saat kita saling pandang, Wookie.. aku tak memiliki moment seperti ini dengan yang lain"

"…" Wookie tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandanganya menatap tanah dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Dengan lembut Yesung meraih dagu Wookie dan mengangkatnyamembuat Wookie kini kembali menatap matanya masih dengan tatapan yang & penuh cinta.

"aku serius, aku tak pernah bisa menatap orang lain senyaman aku menatapmu seperti ini… bahkan dengan Kyuhyun.. aku tak mungkin bisa menatapnya tanpa kami saling tertawa & mencela.."

"arraso.." Wookie tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Yesung lalu kembali menatap langit yang kini meredup.

"itu sebabnya aku lebih suka jika mereka melihatku dekat dengan Kyuhyun, terlihat tertarik pada Kyuhyun.." kata Yesung pelan membuat Wookie menaikan alisnya.

"waeyo..?" tanyanya singkat menatapku.

"karena seberapa seringnya mereka melihat itu, seberapa seringnya mereka ingin membuktikan sesuatu antara aku dan Kyu, aku tau tak ada hal yang akan mereka temukan diantara kami selain kedekatan dan perhatian sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng.. tak lebih dari saudara"

Yesung menatap Wookie yang masih terlihat tak mengerti arti ucapan namja sipit itu. Yesung mendekat membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dengan wajah Wookie.

"tapi saat aku bersamamu, aku sangat takut.. aku takut jika mereka menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini berusaha kita jaga dan kita pertahankan, aku takut mereka menemukan hal itu dan membuatku harus kehilanganmu.." Yesung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Wookie menghela nafasnya.

"shiero.." gumam Wookie pelan, tanganya melingkar dileher Yesung dengan sendirinya.

"mungkin memang banyak hal yang dimiliki Kyusung yang tak dimiliki Yewook bagi para ELF, tapi sebanyak apapun itu, tetap ada hal yang dimiliki Yewook yang tak akan pernah bisa dimiliki Kyusung.."

 __chu__

Dan detik selanjutnya Yesung merasakan lembutnya bibir Wookie dibibirnya, no tounge, no teeth, murni sebuah ciuman yang cukup mengungkapkan cinta dan kerinduan. Yesung dan Wookie memejamkan mata mereka menikmati saat-saat yang tak selalu bisa mereka dapatkan seperti ini. Saat dimana Yesung dan Wookie merasa mereka saling memiliki.

"Kyusung tak memilikinya… ciuman Yesung, Kyuhyun tak akan bisa memilikinya, karena hanya Ryeowook yang berhak memilikinya…" Yesung tersenyum mengusap bibir Wookie.

"arraso nae yeobo.."

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
